Everything Unlikely
by TheGrandDisciple
Summary: *ON HIATUS* After a chance encounter at the joke shop and a brief hangout, Fred finds himself falling for someone much younger and unexpected. Luna Lovegood. During this time of war will they blossom into a relationship and how will they keep going? Or is the timing too unfortunate with Voldemort's stranglehold on the Wizarding World? Only one way to find out. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first time attempting this particular pairing. This story takes place before the beginning of and is loosely following Deathly Hallows. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always welcome and encouraged  
** **(Rating may change to M later)**  
It had been a long and exhausting day at Weasley Wizard Wheezes and they had only been open for four and a half hours. Fred was restocking the Fake Wands, Nose Biting Teacups and Assorted Sickness Candies when he became distracted by the girl standing at a shelf on the other side of the room. She was standing with her back to him while intently looking at the Weather In A Bottle and Portable Swamps. He admired her shapely figure. She was about five feet and two inches tall and was very slim. Her backside however, was what had his attention the most. He glanced up to see she had dirty blond hair that was in a messy ponytail. He stood staring at her until a small firework exploded above his head, scaring him and the customers around him. He glared at his twin brother who glared back at him with his arms raised.

"Oie! Fred! Quit oogling the customers and get back to work," George shouted.

Fred shook his head and finished restocking the items. To his surprise, she was still standing there unphased by the firework as if she had not even noticed them. Fred then came behind the counter and George shook his head with a chuckle. Fred did his best to ignore his brother and kept glancing back at the blond haired girl in between customers. Eventually he noticed that from the side, she looked familiar but he couldn't place her. All the while, George kept laughing, grinning and shaking his head.

Finally he had enough and pushed his brothers shoulder. "What is so bloody funny huh?"

George snorted. "You are. I've never seen you so smitten before, Fred. It's as amusing as it is sickening," he joked. "Especially when you have no idea who that is you're smitten with."

Fred glowered at him. "Since you obviously know, who is it then?"

George grinned. "You'll see. Shes coming to check out right now."

Before Fred could see her, he had to help two more customers. After the second customer, he was looking down to separate the galleons and sickels from the last purchase when she came to check out. Without looking up he asked, "Find everything alright?"

Suddenly an airy and dreamy voice responded. "Oh yes. It did take a while though to find the best swamp and the one bottled weather with the most imperfections."

George turned away with his grin wider when Fred's eyes grew wide as he looked up. " _It can't be_ ," Fred thought. When his brown eyes met her beautiful gray, possibly silver eyes, he discovered it was, Luna Lovegood. He stood and stared awkwardly at her for a moment longer. He snapped out of it when she spoke again with concern in her voice.

"Are you alright? You weren't bitten by a Flubber Worm were you? That can cause paralysis if you see bright colors after being bitten."

Fred shook his head. "What? No, no. I'm sorry it's just you... Never mind. Will this be all?"

"This will be it. And I'm just what?" she asked.

"Don... Don't worry yourself over it. Enjoy our products and here is a... uh... a coupon for five percent off on your next visit," he stammered.

Luna smiled airily and skipped out of the store. Fred watched her leave. Accidentally ignoring the next customer at the register while his focus was on her. He tried to figure out how one girl suddenly had him acting like an idiot and barely able to speak. Of all people, how did Luna Lovegood do it. He was brought out of his thoughts when George patted him on the shoulder to get his attention. Fred turned around startled and apologized for spacing out. George laughed and waited for Fred to finish and the customer to leave the counter before letting out an over exaggerated sigh.

"You know what you should do right now, Fred?" George asked.

"A number of things I'm sure," Fred replied with a sigh of his own.

"You should go to the Leaky Cauldron and get us some lunch," George said with a wink.

Fred looked at him for a moment and then understood what his brother meant. "Yea, I can do that. The usual I take it?"

"Whatever you're getting, brother."

"The usual then. See you in a tic."

George waived him off and turned to back to talk to their employee, Verity. Fred apparated to the outside of the door of the Leaky Cauldron. When he looked to his right, he saw the disheveled blond ponytail of Luna Lovegood, skipping past him. He took a deep breath and loudly said, "Hello, Luna." She kept on going as if she did not hear him. He exhaled and whispered to himself, "Yea. Shoulda figured as much."

He turned around to open the door to the Leaky Cauldron and was startled by an airy voice from behind him. "Hello, Fred. I'm sorry I did not reply a moment ago. I was counting the number of skips from your shop to Florean's."

" _She did hear me and... wait! She knows which one I am?_ " he said to himself.

He did a double take. "You can tell me and George apart?" he asked shocked.

Luna giggled again. "Of course. You're an inch taller and you have a scar on your left eyebrow. George has a mole on his neck that you don't have."

He pressed his finger against his eyebrow when she spoke again. "I never would have guessed you are so observant."

She tilted her head sideways and looked him in the eye. "You were going to tell me something when I walked up to the register. I really want to know what it was. Will you please tell me what it was you were going to say?"

He was taken aback by her bluntness. He felt his heart race as he took deep breath. "I was distracted by how... how... how, lovely you look," he answered awkwardly.

She stood and stared at him. He felt himself grow nervous in the silence and her expressionless look. She then smiled her dreamy smile that he couldn't help but admire. "Thank you, Fred. That's really kind of you. You look great too. Why was that so hard for you say?"

He looked down and blushed. Even though she took it as a compliment and not him being serious. Before he knew it, he was walking with her. They were heading toward Florean's while she told him about the Quibbler and he told her about the joke shop. They entered Florean's and Fred paid for their ice cream. Fred got a scoop of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and a scoop of Mint Chocolate Chip and Luna got scoops of the muggle flavors, Peppermint and Green Tea.

He watched with intrigue when she mashed and mixed her flavors together. Everything about her was eccentric. He really wanted to get to know more about her. They quietly ate their ice cream. All the current events in their lives, school, the joke shop, the war, was all none existent. He enjoyed the moment until she looked at him with a grateful smile on her face. He returned her smile with one of his own.

"Thank you, Fred," she said with a tone that matched her smile.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For being so kind to me and showing me friendship. For not assuming I'm looney just because the others call me that. I must admit, it was amusing at first but now it's outright annoying, really. Especially since many of those who call me that were in D.A. with us and know that I'm not. It was truly upsetting. Thank you for not being one of those people."

Fred shrugged. "You know the things I have done and am known for. I like to think that I'm considered strange and unusual in the way I go about things. Which I take pride in as a matter of fact. Regardless, who am I to judge someone just because they're slightly different from everyone else?"

Luna then hugged him. Immediately he returned her hug. When they released, he looked at her again and smiled. Many thoughts raced through his head. He was enjoying having a conversation with her and now this moment.

"Thank you for being a friend to me, Fred."

His heart sank. " _Friend_ ," he thought with some sadness. Then a thought came to his mind and he decided to act on it.

 ***30 Minutes Later***

Fred walked back into the joke shop the with bags of food from the Leaky Cauldron and turned the sign to the side that said, "Be back in thirty minutes." It was what he always ordered, the daily special. He floated the bags behind the counter before rejoining George and Verity. George looked at him with surprise. Verity smiled at the look on his face.

"Enjoy ourselves did we? It took you long enough," He asked half joking and half mocking. "It only took you over an hour, Fred. What dd you talk to her about?"

Fred shrugged and raised his eyebrows. "Anything and everything. Idle chit chat."

"I'd say more than idle. You're damn near floating Fred. I'd say it went well. Good idea, George. Having him go talk to her," Verity chimed in.

"I agree. I don't recall you even being this way over Angelina or uh, which of the Patil twins was it?" George asked.

"Which one and which fling?" Fred asked.

Verity suppressed a laugh as George spoke. "What do you mean which one?"

"Couldn't tell them a part sometimes," Fred answered casually and unwrapped his food.

"Fred you're a twin!"

"Well I'm not their twin, George."

Verity chimed in again. "Stop deflecting, Fred. When are you going to see her again?"

He sighed. "She mentioned being, _friends_. Since I want to see her again, I invited her to Bill and Fleurs wedding as _my_ date."

George looked at him taken aback. Verity thought it was sweet.

"Her and her dad are already invited, brother."

"Yes, but she is _my_ date to the wedding. I can't help it. There's just something about her. I want to be around her again."

"Ginny's going to _love this_ ," George said and tucked into his food.

Fred's began trying to figure out why he was falling so hard for someone he hardly knew. Someone who was also his sisters age none the less. It was something about the way she looked at and talked to him. He smiled when he thought about the fact that she knew he was Fred. He decided he would answer those questions the next time he saw her and tucked into his food himself. If things went his way, he would be seeing her sooner than the wedding and the gears began turning in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the wait. My wife and I have been sick. The creature mentioned, Lazar's (Le-Z-Ar's), are something I made up. Everything else is still owned by J.K. Rowling**

A week had passed since the last time Fred saw Luna. He woke up that morning and the first thought on his mind, as it had been since that day at Florean's, was seeing Luna. He had been sleeping in the apartment above the shop in hopes that he would get the chance to see her again. Hopefully wondering around in Diagon Alley. When he looked at his calendar, he was reminded that he had promised to take a day off from the shop and go to the Burrow, for lunch with his family that same day. He wondered around Diagon Alley for about two hours and did not see any sign of her. Then he remembered a very important fact. The Lovegood's were his neighbors at the Burrow. The gears in his head began to turn once again.

After not seeing Luna in Diagon Alley, Fred decided to chance it. Since lunch with his family wasn't until one in the afternoon, he apparated around ten a.m. He appeared down the path of what was the equivalent of three houses, passed the Burrow. He knew which way he needed to go and continued towards the Lovegood House. When the cylinder styled roof of their house came into view, he took a deep breath and started walking faster. Out of nowhere, the dreamy voice he had been hoping to hear, came from his left.

"Hello, Fred. What brings you this way from your home?" Luna asked and stood up from where she had been sitting.

He choked on the breath he was taking when he looked over at her. She was wearing a white tank top that fit slightly loose on her, brown short shorts and was barefoot. He took in her beautiful pale skin and her creamy legs. She was wearing her long dirty blond hair, loose around her shoulders. He liked how it framed her face and shoulders really well and noticed it went down to her waist. He also really liked how her hair was down He shook his head remembering he still needed to answer her.

"Well, today's my day off. I promised mum and dad I would stop by and have lunch with them this afternoon. It's still early though and I'm not quite ready to go there just yet. So I decided to take a stroll and get reacquainted with the area since it feels like I haven't been around in forever. Then I ran into you."

She tilted her head to the side with a grin. "You were looking for me, Fred. Hoping to bump into me" she said in a matter of fact.

He tensed up nervously, "How... how did you know that?"

She giggled, "Apparating pops are the only thing that scare the Dabberblimps. They can hear those within a mile radius of where they are. I was counting how many of them were with eggs when they scattered. I looked over and saw you when you were just passed the Burrow, staring towards my home. So I stayed and waited. I also know you wouldn't appear somewhere this early as you prefer being just barely on time or, how have I heard you say it? … fashionably late?"

He looked down with a blush covering his cheeks. " _Why didn't you go ahead and telegraph your intentions in the Prophet you idiot?_ " he thought to himself.

Luna smiled her dreamy smile. "It's okay Fred. I was hoping to see you too. After you told me that we're neighbors, I knew you were bound to come home some time. That's why all week I have been out here in the fields instead of in the woods. Where I prefer to wander."

Fred was taken aback. "Really?"

Her smile remained. "Of course. I very much enjoyed our time together in Diagon Alley last week. You never once thought me crazy or called me, 'Loony.' You were genuinely interested in everything I was talking about. And I found that I enjoyed everything you told me about your shop. I didn't lose interest at all. What I enjoyed most though and appreciated, is that you _talked_ to me. Talked to me like I am a person and not a child that doesn't understand anything. Just because of the things I talk about and believe in. That was very kind of you."

Fred looked at her with a serious expression. "Because you _aren't_ a child nor do I find you to be loony. You are a rather interesting person and very unique. Which is what I like more than most. You know, I envy you?"

She looked at him indifferently. "Why do you envy me?"

He sighed. "Because you don't seem to care or let it bother you what others think about you. I may seem like I don't, but that unfortunately isn't true. It bothers me a lot. I worry that because of what George and I do, that others will have it in their minds that I don't take the current situation in the Wizarding World seriously. That I wouldn't take a battle seriously. I worry they won't think I can be serious about anything sometimes. I was in the D.A. and all but I worry that others think all that. I envy you for being able to not worry about anything like that, Luna."

She carefully cupped his cheek with her right hand and looked him in the eye. "It's quite simple, Fred. They don't make my decisions or my future. Nor are they the person I am. That is all up to me. That is why what they think about me is of no concern. That is the greatest thing my mother ever taught me before she died. That's probably the reason I don't have many friends."

At that moment Fred wanted to kiss her. He wasn't sure why he didn't. He instead just thought about what she said. It was up to him whether or not it mattered what others thought. Just being himself had been enough until his fourth year at Hogwarts. Then it mattered for reason he's he couldn't remember.

He gazed into her gray eyes and smiled. "At least you know you have two of the best friends you'll ever need with me and George."

Luna dreamily smiled and she took his hand in both of hers while still looking into his brown eyes.

"Fred, I know what you want to do right now. Why don't you..."

She stopped when her attention was suddenly focused above his head. Her smile became genuine. Fred looked around with just his eyes to figure out what she was looking at. She looked back at him and happily exhaled.

"I never thought I'd get to witness such a thing," she nearly whispered admiringly.

"What?" he asked confused.

Luna pointed, "You're so happy at this moment that Lazar's have come to take away your Wrackspurts. It's the only time Wrackspurts are visible."

Fred looked at her. "What?"

Without missing a beat and without her expression changing she answered. "Lazar's are transparent creatures with square jaws and a small tuft of hair with wings similar to those of fairies. Very mischievous. They like to steal vegetables and lead Gnomes into gardens. They're also responsible for making you forget why you walked into a room. That's when they're either riding along on top of your head or putting or adding Wrackspurts into your head. They do enjoy pure happiness. So when someone is purely happy, they become slightly opaque and collect the Wrackspurts in a specially made jar."

Despite having no clue about what she had explained, the part that stood out most to him was being purely happy. The realization made him smile as wide as Luna was. He was, "purely happy," as Luna put it. He wasn't sure how it happened but he sat down and just enjoyed the feeling. It was made better for him when Luna sat down across from him with her legs crossed. He reveled in the knowledge that he enjoying the moment with the person who seemed to have brought it about, Luna.

" _Bloody hell? I have fallen for Luna Lovegood? It can't be entirely a bad thing though can it? Sure she's Ginny's age but it's not that much of a difference. Is it?_ " he thought to himself. " _Bugger!_ _I have to be sure first that what I'm feeling is genuine and not lust._ "

He thoughts was stopped when Luna spoke.  
"It's good to see you smile, Fred. And not because you're up to something. I very much think you're the first of your siblings I've seen smile for that reason. Even Ginny doesn't smile because she's purely happy. It's a nice change. I hope you can help everyone in your family to find pure happiness."

He moved his hand and now held her hands in both of his. "I wouldn't have found it without you, Luna. Thank you."

Luna turned her head away for a moment, her hair falling alongside her face. She then looked back with the sides of her face covered by her long messy blond hair to hide the blush that covered both of her cheeks. "You're welcome, Fred. I am happy to help even if you and Ginny are the only ones in your family who like me. I hear your mother is picky about the people she likes."

Fred looked the direction of the Burrow for a minute and then back at her. "Do you want to come over for lunch?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay. No excuses, just took a while. Yes, this chapter will be dialogue heavy. Sorry.**

Fred entered his family home to see his mother standing with her back to him. He snuck up on her and stood silent for a moment. Just as she picked up a stack of plates, a mischievous grin took over his face. He waited until she was holding them in front of her chest and grabbed her shoulder as he leaned next to her ear. Holding back his laughter as he did so.

"Hello mum!" he shouted.

Molly let out a startled shout and the plates were thrown everywhere. Many of them broke and shattered on the floor. She huffed in frustration and turned around.

"For the love of Merlin, Fred! Did you have to do that?"

He laughed. "Of course I did mum. What did you expect me to do when I haven't been home in a while?"

She waved her wand and muttered, " _Reparo_ ," before hugging him. "It's good to see you."

"I brought a guest. I hope that's alright."

"Oh of course, Fred. I'll get another plate. It would have been nice though, had you told me ahead of time."

"Great," he replied and then smirked again. "Oh by the way mum..."

"Yes, Fred?"

"I'm George."

An embarrassed look took over her face. Before she could apologize, an airy voice chimed in.

"No you're not. Your mother can tell you a part can't she? Why would you tell her that?"

Molly's eyes went wide and she looked over at the archway to the kitchen. She was taken aback to see the daughter of her neighbor, Luna Lovegood, standing in her home. She then looked from Luna to Fred and back over to Luna. Once the plates were fixed and sat down on the table, she leaned closer to her son. He leaned in unsure of what the problem was.

"That's Xeno Lovegood's daughter," she whispered. He nodded. "She's your guest?"

"Yea. We are friends. We were catching up and I invited her to come with me for lunch," he answered. "And she's friends with Ginny."

Molly sighed, "Well if that's the case, I guess it's alright. Hopefully she's more well rounded than her father."

Fred gave her a stern look. "That is not fair to say, mother. Give her a bloody chance," he whispered.

She shook her head and set the table and Fred waved Luna over. "Mother, this is Luna. Luna, this is my mother."

Luna gave her a smile and wave. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for allowing me to come over with Fred to have lunch."

"Oh, uh, you're welcome, dear. Sorry if I seem distracted. Just a lot going on and I'm waiting for Arthur to stop in for his lunch break and everyone else to get here. So go ahead and have a seat."

Luna smiled and instead, happily helped Molly set the table. Fred stood still and shook his head when his mother and Luna weren't looking. It bothered him greatly that his mother was already passing judgment on Luna just because she didn't approve of the fact that her father was the editor of the Quibbler. However it was nothing new for him. Seeing as to how she had everyone in the house, with the exception of his father, judging and talking poorly about his soon to be sister in law, Fleur Delacour. His disappointment toward his mother was as strong as his instinct to protect Luna. He was upset that he was no longer feeling the full happiness that Luna had brought him. It came back though when Luna touched him and smiled.

Not long after, Ron and Ginny came down and Bill and Fleur came in the door. Arthur was the last to arrive. He was surprised to see Luna but gave her a smile and shook her hand. Ron seemed annoyed by her presence. Ginny was excited and gave her a hug. Bill and Fleur happily introduced themselves.

Luna smiled at Bill and Fleur after looking at them together and holding hands. "You two are very beautiful together. Your children will be just as such."

"Vy, thank you, Luna," Fleur responded.

Bill blushed a moment and then looked at Fred. "Will George be here today?"

"Sadly no. Since he was here last week, he's a the shop this week," Fred answered.

"Yer girlfriend es so sweet, Fweddy," Fluer cooed.

"Oh, she's not my girlfriend, Fleur." he quickly responded. He then looked at Luna as she left the room. "But is she is the sweetest person I know," Fred replied quietly with his gaze never leaving her.

"Oh, but zher _is_ something zher, Fweddy. Something... Special," Fleur said in a matter of fact tone.

Fred blushed while Bill chuckled and shook his head. They all sat down to start eating lunch after that Arthur arrived within a minute or two after that exchange ended. Most of the talk was of the upcoming wedding of Bill and Felur that was going to take place in a few weeks. Luna was sitting in between Fred and Ginny. Eventually the conversation shifted from the wedding to being about how Charlie was in England yet claimed he was unable to make it for lunch. Fred found their complaining annoying so he decided to chime in.

"Every time he's here for whatever reason, whether it be on business or what not and he can't make it, you complain about it then carry on that he's acting like Percy. I'm quite fed up with it."

Bill cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Actually, he's not here on business. He was coming here for his vacation."

Fred set down his fork and rested his arm on the table in front of him. "Are you saying the bloody git is getting away with skipping out on us?"

"Language, Fred," Molly scolded.

Bill mimicked Fred's sitting position and answered. "That is correct, Fred. I saw Charlie the other day actually. He was leaving the Hog's Head with, Tonks. They looked awfully cozy together," he said and raised his eyebrows.

Fred nodded. "Thanks for that, Bill. George owes me a couple of Galleons now. He was sure that she fancied. Professor Lupin."

Fred noticed Luna had spaced out on the conversation by the way she kept looking out the window while shuffling her food around her plate. He rubbed her shoulder and then his attention returned to the conversation when Molly pushed her plate forward and leaned into the same position her sons were in.

"Turns out that would be very unlikely. Remus admitted to us shortly after we brought Bill home to recover, that he and Sirius had been together since the year before Sirius went to Azkaban. He's still mourning."

There was a brief awkward silence around the table before Bill spoke again. "Well Charlie sure does have fine taste, if you ask me."

Fred chuckled. "Careful brother. Don't want to upset your soon to be wife."

"Oh, Fweddy. Bill iz right. Tonks iz a beautiful voman. Same az yeour girlfriend right zer," Fleur chimed in.

Fred noticed Luna come out of her reverie and blush at the compliment. He glanced over and smiled at her. She returned it with a grin. Ron piped up and the moment was ruined for them.

"Luna isn't Fred's girlfriend Fleg... Fleur. She fancies, Neville Longbottom."

Luna's face showed her confusion as she looked at Ron. Fred frowned and looked at him too.

"Says who, Ronikins?" Fred snapped.

Ron took a moment to answer. "Well... everyone at school see's it. We're all just waiting for them to admit it and get together."

"How do you know they fancy each other?"

"They spend as much time together at school as me and Hermione do."

"That doesn't mean they fancy each other. They could just be friends."

Ron looked over to Ginny as she joined the conversation. "You only mentioned Hermione. What about Harry? You spend just as much time with him."

"I'm keeping focus on the girls since this is what the conversation is about," Ron said sheepishly.

"You fancy Hermione don't you?" Ginny asked accusingly while holding back a laugh.

"No I don't," Ron snapped and blushed.

Fred snorted. "Ronikins and Hermione? Like that'll ever happen. Talk 'bout a complete mismatch."

Ginny looked over, "Right? I have the better chance of getting with Harry than he does getting with Hermione."

At that. Luna chuckled and everyone looked at her. "Ginny do you have Wrackspurts?" she asked.

Ginny sat confused and and cocked her head to the side before Luna continued. "Harry and Hermione fancy each other. They just haven't admitted it yet. I hear everyone at school talk about that."

Everyone glanced around the table uncomfortably while Fleur giggled at how red Ron and Ginny turned while they glowered at Luna. They were in disbelief at Luna's revelation. Their faces reflected the desire to disagree. Yet they couldn't bring themselves to do so. Arthur uncomfortably hid behind the copy of the Quibbler that Luna brought with her. Pretending to read it.

Ron was first to compose himself. "Well then, who do the two of you fancy?" he asked snidely.

"Love happens when it happens when it happens. When the right person is met, the signs will be there. It is nothing that can be predicted or forced. You just know when it is meant to be," Luna answered and quickly glanced at Fred.

Fleur looked at Luna in awe. Bill smiled and nodded. Even Molly grinned. Fred felt the incredible urge to kiss her at that moment. He stopped himself when he was halfway to reaching out to hold her hand. He made himself stick with stealing glances.

"Well, Fred, I sure hope you make time time to find someone. I would like to start hearing you talk about who you fancy or better yet, a girlfriend," Molly replied and then looked at Luna. "Luna, dear, you haven't said much. You know, you're much quieter than your father. He's always goin' on about the things he believes in and the Quibbler."

Luna looked at her with her dreamy expression. "Sometimes, I just prefer not to say anything. I like to observe and listen to others. It's quite interesting. That's how I know when others will even listen to what I have to say," she answered bluntly.

"Ah," Molly muttered nervously. "I was wrong. She's very much like her father," she whispered. Earning a dirty look from Arthur when he dropped the copy of the Quibbler and even Bill.

Fred glared at her too. Fleur swooned seeing that. "Fweddy fancies Lyuna. Lyook how upset 'e jus' got eering vat Molly jus' say."

Now all eyes were both Fred and Luna. Fred was blushing harder than he ever had before. Luna seemed unphased. Molly looked at him indifferent.

"Well I hardly believe that. No way Fred would fancy a girl like her. He prefers girls who are more... well adjusted. Like that Angelina girl he told me about."

Luna looked at Fred and then scooted her chair back. "Thank you for inviting me, Fred. You were good for trying to help spread the happiness. I'm sorry they could not feel as you did earlier. My father will be home soon. I must have dinner started," Luna said and promptly left.

Fred inhaled deeply with a hard scowl on his face as he threw his silverware onto the table and stood up. "I seriously can't believe you, mum. Why would you say something like that and act as if she wasn't sitting right there? You don't know the girls I prefer just like you _don't_ know _Luna_ at all. She's not loony or not, 'not well adjusted!' Why do you have to be so bloody judging? Is it because you don't care for her dad? It's not up to you who I fancy anyhow!" he shouted and left the Burrow.

He didn't even close the door when he left. He ran to the middle of the field and looked around and called for Luna. He sighed when he did not see or get an answer from her. In his moment of anger, he kicked at some leaves. He walked back to the garden to compose himself.

When he turned to leave and go to Ottery St Catchpole, he bumped into Fleur and almost knocked her over. They regained their composure before she spoke.

"Fweddy. I know you're vewy angry with yer mothzer. Don't be too angry vith her zough. 'emember, she not like me much eizer. She vill come around about Lyuna. Eef you bring her around more. Pleese don't have to get heurt or almost die before zat 'appens like Bill."

Fred just stared at her and blinked. She was right. Fleur turned to go back inside. He thought for a moment about about something. He looked back up with a guilty expression and hollered, "Fleur!"

She stopped and turned around. "Yes, Fweddy?"

He exhaled, "I'm sorry... for all those times I hid from you with George and called you Phlegm. I was wrong to do that to you and call you that. I just wish I had realized that sooner instead of now. I wish it didn't take... this happening."

Fleur came back and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Fweddy. Now alls you 'ave to do, is admeet you fahncy 'er and zin go find 'er and tell 'er zat. Please also tell 'er zat Bill and I 'ave invited her and her fathzer to ze wedding," she replied with a smile and walked back to the house.

Fred let her words to sink in. He knew Fleur was right. But before he would talk to his mother, he needed to know that Luna was alright and what she thought of him. The next thing he knew, he was on his way to the Rook.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Finally getting over my writers block. I hope this chapter and the next will make up for my absence and neglect of this story. I now have a direction and will moving forward I can not apologize enough. I also want to address the messages about leaving many questions unanswered. Trust me, they will be addressed in later chapters-**

Fred had been walking through the field for fifteen minutes. He was more determined than ever to get to his destination. He needed to talk to Luna. He needed to apologize for what his mother said. She needed to know about the feelings he was beginning to have for her. Would she forgive him? He could only hope.

At the moment, he was filled with anger and resentment towards his mother. He hated how often she had no filter between her mind and her mouth. That would be dealt with later. For now, he needed to keep his mind on the matter at hand. Getting to Luna's home.

Before long, the odd shaped roof appeared over the hill. He hurried up to the top of the hill. Suddenly he tripped and found himself rolling down the other side. Twice he bounced up and went airborne and landed hard and kept rolling. He went airborne a third time and landed at the bottom. He rolled his head to the left and saw what appeared to be a large rock or boulder that he narrowly missed landing on.

He laid his head back on the ground for a moment longer to compose himself. He pushed himself up to his feet using the rock for leverage. After he found and picked up his wand, he finished the trek to the house known as, The Rook. Halfway to the door he stopped and took a couple of deep breaths. The uncertainty of the direction in which the conversation could go, deepened his anxiety.

Fred finally made it to the door and took another deep breath. Just as he went to knock it, the door opened. On the other side was not Luna but a tall, slender man with long white hair and silver eyes just like hers. He was slightly hunched over and staring at Fred curiously. Fred was taken aback by the gentleman and the red robe with foil dangling off of it everywhere. The man took a shuffling step forward and Fred backed up.

"Curious," the man said inquisitively. "You're an offspring of Arthur and Molly Weasley. Yet your aura is completely individual from the others I've seen in your family. Including the youngest one who claims is friends with my, Luna. What brings you to domicile this cloud gazing afternoon?"

Fred then stuck out his hand. "Yes sir. I'm, Fred Weasley. Co-Owner of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. The most prominent joke shop in Diagon Alley."

Luna's dad shook his hand with a decent grip but still looked at him inquisitively.

"Xenophilius Lovegood. Call me, Xeno. I'm Luna's father. Now I repeat my prior inquiry; What brings you to my domicile on this cloud gazing afternoon?"

Fred nervously looked him in the eye and continued. "I'm here to speak with Luna. She came over to my parents home with me as my guest for lunch. Well, there was... my mum... well... expressed her unasked for opinion and may have upset Luna. I wanted to apologize and ask for a do over," Fred stammered.

Xeno nodded. "I had a feeling that would happen. Your mother has always done that. No matter the situation. Did you know that Your dad and were friends for a time?"

Fred did a double take. "What? You and my dad? Really?"

Xeno remained apparently indifferent. "Oh yes. We were friends for many years after my dear wife and I moved into the neighborhood. I'm the one who introduced Arthur to muggle artifacts, as a matter of fact. It was before he was working at the Ministry. Back when we were both working for the Daily Prophet. He's the one what gave me the courage to ask out and even propose to my dear, Pandora."

"Pandora?" Fred asked curiously.

"My dear wife. Luna's mother," Xeno answered. "Pandora loved to experiment with new spells. I knew that when she excelled at Charms. She was experimenting with a new spell and it backfired. My poor Luna was present when that happened."

Fred gave Xeno an impatient look. "What does that have to do with my mum and what you said about her?"

"After my dear Pandora died in that accident, I went to your home to tell your dad what had happened. Your mother was not a part of the conversation yet still gave her very hurtful input."

"What did she say?"

Xeno pointed his wand to his neck and muttered something. Suddenly, Molly's voice came out when he spoke. "Well what do you expect, Xeno? When you play with magic like that like that, you risk things going awry! She shouldn't have nor should you have allowed her to have done that in front of your poor daughter. How did you not expect something like that happening? It's terrible what happened but you should have been prepared."

Fred stood in disbelief and glared in the direction of the Burrow. So many emotions ran through him that he couldn't pick which one to feel in that moment. Anger seethed into him. What did the Lovegood's do to warrant such treatment from his mother? That must be why Arthur never said anything and practically ignored Luna at lunch. Arthur must have been ashamed and regretful.

"What did my dad say? Did he do anything?"

Xeno nodded. "He stood there in surprise but then, he did nothing. I never received an apology either. That was though, _my_ issue to deal with. I always made sure not to let that affect, my Luna. I made sure to allow her to form her own opinion."

"Believe me, that is very much appreciated. It has been a great privilege knowing her," he trailed off. "So you never told her what happened that day?"

Xeno shook his head. "No, I did not. That was between your parents and myself. It would have been wrong to punish all of you children and ruin potential friendships over something you knew nothing about nor were around for. I am pleased to see that that has paid off."

"Yes sir," Fred agreed. "Is she here so that I may apologize to her?"

Xeno shook his head again. "I saw her about five minutes before you arrived. She Grabbed a bag from next to the door and took off towards the pond. It is about time for the Dabberblimps to begin mating. They like to be by the water when that happens."

"Which way is the pond?" Fred asked with a sense of urgency.

Xeno pointed to his left. "Down that way. Just outside the neighborhood."

As Fred began to head that way, Xeno caught his attention. "I'm glad to know that you took a few tics out of your days to get to know, my Luna. Not many have done that. She has told me about each of your encounters. Thank you for not being the others. It's admirable. Or like your sister. Please don't hurt her feelings at all. Now if You'll excuse me, I must return to researching the whereabouts of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and finish editing this addition of the Quibbler. Please, do not repeat what I have told you to Luna."

"You got it."

Xeno went inside and shut the door behind him. Fred turned and ran the direction towards the pond. Within minutes he saw the dirty blond hair and the bum that had caught his interest a week prior. As he approached, he made enough noise so that she would know he was there. To his dismay, Luna didn't even glance his way. Before long, he was standing next to Luna.

She seemed lost in staring at her surroundings. He looked down to see that she holding the Portable Swamp that she had purchased from him. Something about the way her silver eyes were focused drew him in and made him admire her features more. His heart skipped a beat when she looked at him. Even though he focused expression did not change.

"That open area between the gathering of rocks and the twisted tree is perfect for this. The Dabberblimps and Flubberworms will love this."

Fred sighed."Luna, I really would like to speak with you. I just..." he was cut off.

"There is still time in the day. Help me get this set up and then we can talk under the beauty of the swamp," she said and walked to the open area she chose.

He helped Luna prep the Portable Swamp and follow the instructions. She tapped her wand at the four points of the box and then threw it at the desired spot. It landed and the package burst open. Within seconds, a small swamp appeared before them. Luna's eyes lit up and her smile was wide. Fred couldn't help but to smile himself seeing her in her pure moment of bliss.

She stepped away from him and stood in front of the new swamp. As if Fred was no longer there. He took a deep breath and stepped next to her, just behind her right shoulder. He mustered up his Gryffindor courage from deep within. It was now or never.

"Luna, I came here right after you left. I don't agree at all with what my mum said about you as if you weren't sitting right there. I yelled at my mum for that actually. It angered me so much. I'm so sorry, Luna, that I didn't say anything to her right away. It matters not to me what she thinks. I care about you," he told her.

Luna remained staring forward. It was as if she had spaced out like she tended to do. She didn't respond to him. He he kissed her on the cheek and turned away. He let out a defeated sigh and began to walk away.

Her dreamy voice suddenly sounded. "Fred, why can't you just tell me what it is you really wish to tell me."

He turned and looked at her wide eyed. "Pardon?"

"You have wanted to tell me how you feel about me ever since I was in your store and you were staring at my bum. Your happiness is coming back, Fred. You can tell me. It's okay. Especially now that you're away from those who were making you feel unhappy and bringing you Wrackspurts," she said bluntly.

He blinked for a moment and released the breath he was holding. "I began to fancy you... when we went Florean's. I got to know you. Not who everyone thinks you are, but _you_. I can't help but fancy you. You're amazing."

She tilted her head to sideways and remained gazing at him. "How do you see me, Fred?" she asked in an inquisitive manner.

He stepped forward while looking deep into her silver eyes. Without warning he gently placed his hands on each side of her face and kissed her on the lips. He put every emotion he had and all of his feelings into the kiss. To his dismay, she did not return his kiss or move at all. He ended it and stood back up. She opened her eyes back up and peered at him as she touched her lips. He just looked at her and shrugged.

"There it is, Luna." Fred said.

She peered at him a moment longer while still touching her lips. "I... I am happy that you really do feel that way about me. Your kiss drove away the Nargles. That's the only way that would happen."

He glanced at her. "Do you feel the same way then, Luna?" he asked with hope in tone.

She stepped closer to him, pulled his head to her and kissed him. Quickly they melted into the kiss. At the same time he wrapped his arms around her waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to himself. Minutes later, they pulled apart to breath. Several minutes later they pulled apart to breath. He rested his chin on top of her head with a smile.

No words were spoken. They enjoyed being in each others arms. Fred got lost in his thoughts once again. He wondered how within just two weeks, he could feel so strongly for someone. He also wondered how he could think of getting into a relationship with a war going on. He displaced the thought and came back to the moment. He was now in a relationship with a beautiful girl.

Luna looked up at him with a small smile. He knew she was going to say something, so he remained quiet and waited for her to speak.

"I am happy that you are now my boyfriend, Fred. I have been waiting for this happen ever since that day I mention. I must know something though?"

He kissed her forehead. "What is that?"

"Are you going to see me on Hogsmeade trips and breaks?" she asked in a tone that proved she knew already knew the answer.

He snorted. "I know every passageway at Hogwarts and Filches schedule. I'll send you an owl letting know."

They set the plans for Fred to meet with during the school year after sitting down in front of the swamp she set up. They held hands and Luna rested her head on his shoulder and began to tell him about the mating habits of the Dabberblimps and Flubberworms. What neither of them realized is they were being watched. Xeno watched them from the Rook with a smile of satisfaction. It warmed his heart to see Luna happy for once since her mother passed.

"Just as you once said dear, Pandora," he said out loud to himself. "She would bring forth the positive change. Now, the Lazar's can mate again."

He went back inside while Fred and Luna remained in their silent bliss.


End file.
